


10 Things To Do Before I Go

by aethrix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuaka fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, bokuaka angst, college student Akaashi, college student Bokuto, i have no motivation, reserved akaashi, sick bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethrix/pseuds/aethrix
Summary: A list. A disease. A spiky-haired, cheerful boy with a dream. Akaashi knows that it's better to stay away, but he can't help himself. After all, what else can he do?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	10 Things To Do Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted another angsty hospital fanfiction added to the fandom, here you go! If not... well, you get one anyway. I can't promise I'll have the motivation to finish this, let alone update often, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this!

_The panicked, frantic beeping of the heart monitor grew louder with every passing second. Staring with empty eyes, the patient lying on the bed reached out a trembling hand, mouthing something, but was drowned out by the sound of the monitor._

_beep._

_Beep._

_BEEP-_

Akaashi woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he glanced blankly down at his alarm clock, which continued to beep incessantly.

_It happened again, huh._

Shutting off his alarm, he climbed out of bed to wash his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, dully noting how sunken his cheeks looked, and how prominent his dark circles were. Both were probably due to Akaashi’s lack of sleep and self-care. Recently, he had been overloaded with tons of college assignments, and the nightmares that plagued him every night didn’t really help.

_I really am losing a lot of sleep over this._

Rubbing his eyes wearily, he entered the kitchen. A blue note waited for him on the table, which he picked up and read aloud: “ _Akaashi, you fell asleep while I was here, but I’ve gone back to my place now. Don’t forget to eat breakfast and take care of yourself. I restocked your groceries, they’re in the third right cabinet. -Akemi._ ”

Akaashi let out a disappointed breath. He knew Akemi was busy, being a doctor and all, but he wouldn’t have minded if his brother had stayed for breakfast. It reminded him how quiet his apartment had gotten, how gloomy the atmosphere was now. But then again, maybe it was better to eat separately. Whenever they were together, there was a thick tension in the air, a slight awkwardness that had appeared after-

No.

He shook his head quickly, to get rid of the thoughts that had slowly begun to creep up on him. It wouldn’t do him any good to remember those treacherous memories. In fact, it wouldn’t do anything but hurt him. He let out another breath, and began to ready himself for school, not bothering to fix himself breakfast.

* * *

He gathered his books, stuffing them in his backpack. One more class left, and he would be free to go back home. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder and shuffling through crowds of people, he found an empty seat next to a black-and-white haired boy.

“Hey, uh- nobody’s sitting here, right?”

The boy glanced up and grinned. “Hey! Yeah, that seat’s empty.”

“Thanks.”

He set his bag down and sat down, careful not to bother the other boy.

“So, what’s your name?”

Akaashi flinched. “Uh- it’s Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.”

_Don’t get attached to people. They’ll only leave you in the end. Don’t get attached-_

“Cool! Mine’s Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you, Akaashi.”

“Mhm.”

He turned away, hoping Bokuto would get the hint, but it was to no avail. The other boy continued to fire questions at him, which Akaashi answered half-heartedly, until the professor entered the classroom.

“Good afternoon!”

There were a couple of scattered good afternoons which bounced around the class, but most of them stayed quiet, like Akaashi. On the other hand, Bokuto, standing up from his seat, shouted his greetings exuberantly to the professor, earning a small nod and a smile. Akaashi began to wince as he felt the burning stares of his classmates turn to where Bokuto was standing, and he inched away, trying to avoid as much attention as possible. Clueless as ever, Bokuto sat back down, grinning cheekily.

“Alright, alright! All eyes on me, please!” The professor said, clapping his hands twice.

With that, all of the gazes swiveled back to the professor, and Akaashi let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Of course I had to choose to sit next to this guy. He sighed, drumming his fingers absently on his desk.

* * *

“...you’ll be completing a group project about the most important thing you’ve learned, due at the end of this semester-”

 _Group project?_ Akaashi snapped his head up, staring at the professor. _Group project?_

“-this project will be in pairs, and you’ll need to compare and contrast the things you’ve learned, so make sure you work together! That’ll be it for this class, but make sure you pick your partner before leaving. That’ll be it for today, and you’re excused!”  
There was an immediate rush of commotion as everyone scattered to choose their partners. Akaashi put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. It was going to be such a hassle to find a partner, especially since he had never bothered to get to know someone personally. He found it awkward to introduce himself and strike up a conversation to complete strangers, especially at school, where he was already surrounded by so many people. He couldn’t possibly imagine-

“Hey hey hey! Akaashi!” Akaashi turned and saw Bokuto, his eyes eager. “Be my partner!”

“...”

For some reason, Akaashi found it hard to refuse the other, cheerful male. There was something so inherently childish about him, something so bright and hopeful. Besides, it would stress him out too much to try and find another partner now.

 _It’s for the best_ , he told himself. _I’ll finish this project as fast I can by myself, and everything will go back to normal._

“...okay.”

“Here, let me give you my number, Akaashi!” he held his hand out expectantly for Akaashi’s phone, which he handed over. After swiftly entering in his number, Bokuto grinned and gave Akaashi’s phone back to him. “Are you free Friday afternoon?”

Today was Wednesday, which meant he’d only have two days to mentally prepare himself for another meeting with the exhausting boy. He sighed and grabbed his bag, turning away.

“Yeah. I’ll see you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's to a successfully completed chapter- no matter how short it is. (´ ∀ ` *)  
> On another note, I have chapter 2 partly done; although I am struggling through a bad writer's block.  
> I'm also relatively new to writing fanfictions and using ao3- so it'll probably take some time to learn all of the features and tips about writing. This story will be updated/edited as I continue to grow and power through!


End file.
